The Headlands
The Headlands are a large section of land located in the western reaches of the Kingdom of Gilneas. History In the early days of Gilneas, the region of the Headlands were populated by the people of the Duathe, who often warred with the Eldir'thiirn of the southern part of the peninsula. Following the War of the Black Rose in which they and their allies of the Arathorian Empire defeated the Eldir'thiirn, they were assimilated into the empire as well. During the Twins War, the nobles of the Headlands granted their support to Aderic Greymane, sending their men to fight at his side against his brother Sammith along with those from the southern reaches of Gilneas. Years later, some of the towns of the Headlands, most notably Keel Harbor harbored rebel sympathizers during and following the Northgate Rebellion. During the Invasion of Gilneas, the Headlands were ravaged by the invading armies of the Horde, and Keel Harbor served as the exodus point for the Gilnean Exodus. Keel Harbor was also the landing site of the 7th Legion soldiers who pushed the Forsaken out of Gilneas after Gilneas rejoined the Alliance. Prominent Locations Keel Harbor Keel Harbor is a harbor town located along the coast of the Northgate River. It has a history of shipbuilding and fishing, and is known to have been home to many rebel sympathizers back during the Northgate Rebellion. Keel Harbor was used as the exodus point from which the Gilneans fled their home, and was not razed to the ground like most of the towns in the Headlands. It was last seen being manned by members of the 7th Legion. The lands are now considered crown land in that they are ruled directly by the House of Greymane. Northgate River The Northgate River (Also known as the Earl'forth or formerly as the River Arevass), refers to the river that flows through Gilneas, having its source in the Forbidden Sea and having its delta in the southern portion of Silverpine Forest. The river is one of the five largest rivers in all of the Eastern Kingdoms, and along it are numerous militaristic fortifications along the river, which serve as a testament to its geo-political importance in ancient times. Aderic's Repose Aderic's Repose is a large burial mound and graveyard on the cusp of the Northgate River, situated due west from Gilneas City and just south east of the Headlands. It is a significant site for the peoples of the Kingdom of Gilneas, as it is the burial ground for many of their important figures, such as the patriarch Aderic, for whom the graveyard is named. The graveyard served as a major waypoint during the Gilnean exodus following the Invasion of Gilneas. Galewatch Lighthouse Galewatch Lighthouse is a lighthouse located on a large rocky island in the bay of the Northgate River, just northeast of the Headlands and northwest of the Northern Headlands. It once guided ships through the misty and rocky reefs of the Gilnean waters. Notable Headlands Families Daggerfang Family The Daggerfangs are a small Gilnean family originating from the town of Keel Harbour. Though not of nobility, the family is well known for their strong Naval history, many of the family's members earning high ranks within the Gilnean Navy. Though, now even smaller then before the Exodus of Gilneas, the family lives on as the current head of the family, Admiral Ranets Daggerfang strives every day to keep the family alive and strong. There are only five Daggerfangs left. Nash Family The Nash Family is a Gilnean family who also originate from Keel Harbour.The two families have close bonds and both share a heavy naval history. They too, are not of nobility, but are a notable sight within the region. While ultimately the majority of the family fell over time, two members still remain, the family currently led by Chief Petty Officer Rurhan Warmane, who is striving to reignite the families heritage as he trains to become a sailor within the Gilnean Navy. The family is small, with only two members still remaining. Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Kingdom of Gilneas